El Mas Loco Cumpleaños
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Albertfic reto ALSS en el cumple de Albert Junio 2016
1. Chapter 1

EL MÁS LOCO CUMPLEAÑOS

Capítulo I

19 de Abril 2016, después de una noche de loca pasión, Albert se estira con pereza sintiendo el cuerpo tibio de su pequeña princesa a su lado, parece mentira que aquella mujer era su esposa desde hacían ya más de dos años y ninguno los Sabía, se sentía como un adolescente cada que se trepaba por un balcón o le tocaba escabullirse a las tantas de la madrugada para hacerle el amor, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el verla dormida así desnuda, le alborotaba las hormonas y las ganas y sin más comienza a besar la espalda de Su amada, se sentía orgulloso de hacerla reaccionar con solo acariciarla.

Aún dormida su cuerpo reaccionaba en total abandono a los besos y los deseos de su esposo, que desde que se casaron parecía no cansarse, y a pesar de ella quedar agotada de sus noches de pasión era inevitable responder a las caricias y palabras de amor que a su oído le decía su compañero.

-Amor despierta cielo, te necesito cielo

-Albert vamos a descansar por favor, solo Otro poquito, por favor

-Candy vamos despierta o no vamos a poder estar juntos Hasta que la tía esté de regreso en New York, vamos princesa despierta

La rubia estaba más dormida que despierta cuando algo en su cabeza hizo clic, y de un brinco salta de la cama

-Albert, hoy llega la tía de Brasil, muevete si no quieres que nos encuentre así.

-No, ya estoy cansado de este jueguito, que nos encuentren, en fin Tú eres mi esposa, estoy tentado a correr a todos de mi casa, para estar solo nosotros dos y hacerte mía cuándo y en donde se me de la gana.

Luego de un largo suspiro Candy recorre con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, que sin pudor alguno yace sobre la cama con la muestra evidente de sus deseos y excitación

-Como si no lo hicieras amor, le contesto la rubia, viendo con deseo su virilidad, con una media sonrisa se trepó a la cama y se subió a Horcadas sobre él.

-Si te levantas en este preciso momento y me acompañas a la ducha te doy un premio, le decía seductoramente, ante la renuncia de su esposo a levantarse

Al escuchar esto él se levantó con ella en brazos como un rayo, y se la llevó al baño, en ese momento le agradecía a Dios por la dicha vivida los dos últimos años junto a la mujer que desde niño le robo el corazón

Pasaron horas bajo la ducha mientras él reclamaba su premio, se amaron de todas las formas posibles, sólo se escuchan jadeos, suspiros y uno que otro grito apagado salir de ese baño, finalmente bajaron a la hora del almuerzo primero ella y luego el, Archie, Alistar, Anthony o George no podían ni imaginar lo que aquel par de rubios hicieron durante casi toda la noche y parte de la mañana, antes de que sirvieran el almuerzo el mayordomo anunció la llegada de la Sra. Elroy

-Vamos ¿qué no me van a saludar? claro como no soy una muchachita con cuerpo de Mis ¿ninguno se mueve a darme la bienvenida?

La primera en levantarse fue la rubia, como siempre parecía un torbellino y se abalanzó sobre la tía Elroy, pero en el momento del abrazo la rubia se desvaneció y cayó de bruces al suelo

Albert salto rápidamente y pudo evitar el golpe, estaba pálida y sus labios no tenían color alguno, la tía se asustó al ver a la chica en ese estado y enseguida llamo a una ambulancia, Albert desesperado la levanto en brazos y salió corriendo Hasta su auto, no podía esperar por una ambulancia tenia que hacer algo, la sentó en el asiento del copiloto le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y sin esperar por nadie ni escuchar razones arrancó el auto rumbo a la clínica, estaba asustado, no podía entender que le sucedía y porque no reaccionaba tras él iban la tía , George, Archie y Alistar y Anthony, todos iban asustados por como su amada prima se desplomó de la nada.

-Dios que no sea nada, despierta mi amor por favor, Candy despierta por favor, gritaba mientras conducía

Al llegar a la clínica Albert estación el auto y la tomo en sus brazos, no se percató que a lo lejos un reportero los veía y aprovechando sacaba un montón de fotografías, media hora más tarde un hombre rubio caminaba en la sala de espera, estaba pálido y preocupado los minutos parecían horas y sin poder evitarlo su mente lo llevo casi tres años atrás cuando el día de su cumpleaños, los dos se escaparon para celebrar juntos sin tanto formalismo su cumpleaños 23

Ese día al amanecer los dos tomaban el Jet privado de la familia para irse juntos a Las Vegas, era para los dos su primera visita a la Ciudad del pecado y la perdición, como solía decir la tía Elroy, ese día para ellos la celebración comenzó temprano, en el Jet tomaron champán y brindaron.

-Entonces Sr Andrew ¿Qué tiene planificado para hoy? Preguntaba emocionada y con los ojos llenos de ilusión Candy

-Disfrutar con usted mi pequeña princesa, le contestaba el rubio mientras la ajustaba a su cuerpo

-Podemos ir a ver la Esfinge Albert, y las pirámides, oooh Albert quiero ir a un casino

-Candy no te van a dejar entrar con esa carita de niña que tienes, decía el dándole un toque en la nariz muy sonriente

-Ya tengo 18 años Albert, hasta me podría casar si lo quisiera, aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe en el estomago para el pobre Albert, a quien inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa de los labios, él simplemente no podía imaginarla casada y lejos de su vida, el solo pensar en eso lo hacía sentir desvalido, triste y vacío

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se pusieron gorras y lentes para pasar desapercibidos ya que siendo miembros de una de las familias más adineradas y prestigiosas del país, siempre se cuidaban de no dar motivos de habladurías o malas publicidad que pudiera manchar el nombre de la familia y perjudicar sus negocios

Ya en el hotel pidieron una suite para los dos y fueron a dejar sus pertenencias pues aquél viajesito solo duraría 24 horas, durante toda la mañana pasearon por la cuidad y Candy se maravillaba con todo lo que veían, entrada la tarde regresaron al hotel y luego ducharse y descansar un poco decidieron ir a cenar y luego bailar, aún que casi No Habían probado alimentos ese día, la cena fue ligera, era la primera vez que salían a divertirse los dos solos sin la compañía de los chicos, Candy quería aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo, tantas veces había soñado estar a solas con él, que todo parecía un sueño, en la disco ella insistía en probar cuanto cóctel veía y él como siempre era incapaz de negarse a complacerla, entre baile y cóctel la rubia se fue alegrando y Albert muy divertido aprovechaba de ajustarla a su cuerpo cuando ponían Baladas, los dos en secreto disfrutaban el contacto cuando estaban así de cerca bailando.

-Feliz cumpleaños Albert, le dijo Cand en medio de la pista de baile, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y viendo el intenso azul de sus ojos.

-Gracias por regalarme este día tan maravilloso pequeña, estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se rosaban y en el instante en el casi se besan, se sienten las luces de las cámaras fotográficas, el instinto hizo que Albert la cubriera, por lo que no pudieron ver su rostro

-Corre pequeña, Albert la saco arrastrada de aquel lugar sin dar chance a que le tomaran foto al rostro de su compañera, ambos corrieron muertos de la risa jajajajajajaja

-Albert la tía te va a matar si esas fotos salen en la prensa

-Ahhhh olvídalo, la tía aún no regresa de Brasil, no se enterará de nada Candy,  
Ya lejos de aquel lugar caminaban tomados de la mano, cuando pasan frente a un casino

-Albert yo quiero entrar a ese casino, dijo ella casi brincando de la emoción, al verla el rubio pensaba

-Te ves tan sexy y eres tan inocente que ni cuenta te das de ello mi amor, se encontraba perdido mirándola cuando se ve arrastrado hacia la entrada del casino, pero justo en la entrada los detiene un hombre fornido pero de baja estatura

-Sus identificaciones por favor, Albert se asombró y abrió mucho los ojos pues desde hace un buen rato ya no era un crió, sin embargo la saco y le la mostró al hombre, el tipo vio la identificación, luego a Albert y por último a su compañera y Con muy mala actitud espetó

-¿No cree que usted está bien grande para andar con adolescentes? Albert quedó en una pieza al escuchar aquello y antes de poder reaccionar ya la rubia estaba furiosa, reclamándole a ese individuo su atrevimiento

-¿Como se atreve usted? No le hable así a mí esposo, yo soy una mujer echa y derecha y muy bien casada para que usted nos falte de esa manera el respeto, la furia de la rubia era tal que Albert la tomo de la cintura y la arrastró, sintiendo lastima del pobre hombre que no sabía con la fiera con la que se estaba metiendo y se la llevó de ese lugar

-Qué genio se carga su mujer, le grito el hombre después de tamaña vergüenza, a lo que le Albert contesto

-Puede darse de Santos que esta de buen humor, a lo que el tipo puso cara de horror, y Albert reía súper divertido

-jajajajajaja Candy que susto le diste a ese pobre hombre jajajajajajajaja, todo el enojo de la rubia se evaporó al escucharlo reír, cada vez que eso pasaba ella entraba en un trance y hasta su nombre se le olvidaba

-Pisss Pisss Pisss escucharon de repente sacándolo de su ensoñación a ambos, Albert enseguida se volteó hacia el sujeto que trataba de llamar su atención


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

-¿Chicos quieren entrar a un casino sin tanto lío?

-Si, contestó la rubia sin siquiera pensarlo y Albert la tomo del brazo y la pego a él con desconfianza

-Vamos hombre relájate, no es que me quiera robar a tú hermanita, tengo un amigo que por unos billetes los dejará pasar sin pedir sus identificaciones, Albert quería matar a ese hombre entrometido que veía a su pequeña y le sonreía demasiado

-Yo no soy su hermanita, contestó la rubia casi gritando, soy su esposa ¿acaso en las Vegas todos son estúpidos? Las pequeñas pecas de la nariz de la rubia parecían unirse cada vez que la chica respiraba, casi bramaba de la rabia que tenia

\- Vamos no te molestes, como los dos son bien rubios pensé que eran hermanos, no es pa' tanto mujer, Albert trataba de mantenerse serio ante la mirada asesina que su pequeña le lanzaba al joven, que ya ni sabia en donde meterse

-Mi esposa quiere conocer como son los caminos ¿en cual trabajan tus amigos?  
Pregunto Albert para tratar de distraer a su pequeña que estaba como un toro bravo

-¿Albert de verdad me vas llevar? Pregunta candy abriendo mucho los ojos olvidado por completo su enojo, brincando de la emoción

-Depende del casino, no nos vamos a meter en cualquier antro, dijo Albert, Viéndola a los ojos, a lo que ella le hacía un puchero como niña chiquita

-¿Seguro que no es tú hermanita? Preguntaba el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la rubia se voltea y lo fulmina con la mirada

-jajajajajajaja reía Albert al ver la cara del muchacho cuando Candy dio un paso hasta él

-Perate hombre agarra a tú fiera, que no es para tanto, es que así se comporta mí hermanita cuando quiere algo

Vista la insistencia de ese odioso muchacho, la rubia se acercó a Albert y le dio un sonoro beso al rubio en la boca, cuando este fue a protestar ella aprovecho para profundizar su invasión inocente, ya que por primera vez besaba de esa manera a un hombre, Albert se dejó llevar y saboreó la dulzura de ese beso inesperado, y la pego a su cuerpo sin pudor en medio de la calle

-Bueno pero no coman pan delante el hambriento, grito el muchacho, haciendo que la pareja se separarán

-Entonces ¿cuál es el casino? Volvió a preguntar el rubio rodeando con sus brazos a pequeña  
T  
-El Gran Casino, contesto el chico con una sonrisa se oreja a oreja.

-Por cierto ¿como te llamas? Inquirió la rubia como siempre de curiosa

-Cierto no me presente Frank, Frank Wilson, Albert se extraño del nombre y al observar al chico se le hizo familiar su rostro

-Alber y Candy mucho gusto, dijo el rubio, ¿tú no eres de acá verdad?

-¿Tanto así se me nota? Fue la respuesta del chico, no. Soy de Chicago, bueno era, Dijo suspirando

-¿De casualidad no eres hermano de Estaban Wilson? El Muchacho empezó a palidecer

-¿Tú lo conoces? No le digas en dónde estoy, por favor

Albert se extraño porque conocía muy bien a Esteban y era un buen amigo

-Si Estas en algún problema te podemos ayudar ¿verdad Albert?

-En problemas voy a estar si papá se entera que estoy acá, decía Frank, poniéndose serio

-¿Tú Padre? Pregunta la rubia sin entender

-Si, mi padre que me quiere casar con una Fría

-¿Con una vampira? Grito Candy con cara de terror pegándose a Albert, los dos hombres soltaron tremendas carcajadas al ver la cara de susto de la rubia

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, no Albert tú esposa es genial, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

-Si, genial y bella, contestó Albert aun riendo

-Entonces ¿por qué Dices con una Fría? Cuestiona ella

-¿Pequeña recuerdas a las chicas que el otro día fueron a visitar a la tía?

-Las que te veían con ganas de sacarte la ropa, si las recuerdo, medio zorra la descarada cara de caballo, la cara se le puso roja de la rabia a Candy

-No te creo ¿cuál de ellas? cuenten, pregunta curioso Frank

-En general las cuatro, bueno Albert es muy bello y es normal pero esa Samanta, descarada, zorra, empezó a manosearlo pensando que nadie la veía, si no es por la menor que se llama Tania me lo viola, la muy sádica, nos tocó escaparnos y brincar por la ventana del estudio ¿verdad Albert?

-Candy no es de caballeros hablar mal de una mujer, dijo el rubio contrariado

-Gracias a Dios no soy un hombre, pues si Frank, nos escapamos y regresamos como a los dos días ¿verdad Albert?

-Sí, nos fuimos el rancho de uno de los hermano de Candy, contestó el rubio

-Suerte que tienen donde refugiarse y quien los apoye, mi hermano no quiso ayudarme así que me tocó huir

-¿Y no quieres regresar? Pregunta Candy viendo la tristeza en los ojos del chico, Tania tiene meses que se casó con el doctor Michelle

-¿Candy como sabes tú eso? Pregunto Albert molesto, sabes que no me gustan esos chismes o que te hagas eco de ellos

-Yo no me hago eco De nada, lo digo porque yo fui a esa boda, y además ella me dijo que su padre la dejó fuera de su testamento

-Candy ¿cuándo fue eso que no supe? Albert estaba furioso ¿Con quién fuiste a esa boda?

-No te pongas celoso, fui con los chicos, y baile con ellos toda la noche, estabas visitando a tú querido amigo en Londres y no me quisiste llevar, dijo levantando los hombros

\- Muy buena la charla ¿pero vamos o no al casino? Esta a cuatro cuadras nada más, dijo Frank

-Siiii gritó la rubia, lo que los hizo reír, y se pusieron en marcha, al llegar Frank saludo a su amigo y los dejo entrar, Candy estaba emocionada, habían máquinas traga monedas, un ruleta, mesas donde jugaban cartas, todo era una novedad para ella, primero jugaron a los dados en donde Candy ganó un montón de fichas, estaba emocionada y Albert solo sonreía al verla tan feliz pesaba

-Ese beso y Ver tu hermosa sonrisa es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedo tener, Frank saco casi obliga a Candy de la mesa de dados cuando empezó a perder

-Frank quiero seguir jugando ¿por qué que no me dejas? Le preguntaba enfuruñada

-¿Candy sabes cual es el valor de esas fechas negras?

-No ¿Cuanto? Pregunta abriendo los ojos mucho

-Mucho, tienes más de veinte mil dólares en esas fichas y ya perdiste mucho, la rubia abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Tanto? En el hogar ese dinero ayudaría mucho, dijo apenada por que había perdido mucho

-¿El hogar? Pregunta Frank

Candy busco con la mirada a Albert y lo encontró justo en frente viéndola con una gran sonrisa en los labios y tomando al chico por una mano fue a cambiar las fichas a una taquilla, fueron más de treinta mil dólares y Candy estaba sorprendida, tomo el dinero y le dio una parte a Frank

-No, ¿como crees? No puedo aceptar esto, estaba apenado  
-Ahhhh Frank, yo se lo que es separarse de la familia y comenzar por cuenta propia y una ayuda nunca está de más, por favor acepta, le decía la pequeña rubia con los ojitos cristalizados por las lágrimas, él joven se enternece por el gesto de una desconocida y recordó cuando su hermano se negó a prestarle apoyo cuando huyó de ese matrimonio arreglado

-Gracias Candy, fue lo único que dijo Frank

-Entonces vamos con Albert, dijo la rubia

-¿No crees que el se moleste por esto? Señalando el dinero, dijo aún apenado Frank

Candy lo vio con una hermosa sonrisa, viendo a donde estaba Albert, enseguida él levanto la vista como si lo hubieran llamado

-Ustedes de verdad están bien Unidos, comentó el muchacho con algo de envidia, mientras caminaban hacia él

-Albert es el hombre más desprendido y bondadoso que conozco, dijo ella sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos azules que la Atraían como un imán, necesito tomar algo estoy sedienta, justo pasaba un mesonero con bebidas y ella tomo una, Albert estaba jugando cartas y estaba ganado, la rubia estaba parada justo detrás de él, por lo que no se percató de que cada vez que pasaba un mesonero ella tomaba una bebida distintas, en una una de esas él la escucha decir

-¿Albert que cosa tan asquerosa es esto?Cuando Albert se voltea la ve haciendo cara de asco y le quita la bebida de las manos

\- ¿Qué diantres estas tomando? Dijo molesto al verle los ojos chinitos por haber tomado tanto, y estaba ebria


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

-Albert no me regañes, dijo a todo pulmón, deberías regañar a la señorita que esta allá y le pasa cartas a ese abuelito, Todos los jugadores se levantaron de la mesa y enseguida llegaron los de seguridad del casino, el hombre sacó una pistola y se armo una balacera Albert se lanzó sobre Candy y la arrastró Hasta debajo de una mesas para protegerla

\- Frank ¿en donde esta Frank? Preguntaba Candy desesperada tapándose los oídos, Albert lo buscaba con la mirada sin encontrarlo, en cuanto cesaron los tiros un par de manos arrastró a Candy de sus brazos y el se asustó, con fuerza la tomo de la cintura de su pequeña, luego escucho la voz de Frank

-Muévete Albert, ese loco hirió a alguien y ya viene la policía, los tres salieron corriendo despavoridos pero cuando estaban por la puerta los policías los vieron correr a lo lejos y comenzaron a seguirlos, se metieron en una capilla nupcial, justo preguntaban quienes son los siguientes y Candy grito nosotros, el pidieron sus identificación para elaborar el acta y la pareja que estaba antes en el altar no tenia testigos y les preguntaron si podían ayudarles a lo que la rubia contesto con un gesto de cabeza afirmativo, estaba bastante tomada por todos los cócteles que probó en el casino

-Esta hermoso tu vestido, le decía Candy a la novia

-Acá tienen muchos y te los alquilan, contestó la chica morena muy risueña

-¿De verdad? Pregunto la rubia entusiasmada, la ceremonia aunque rápida fue hermosa, los novio se veían tan enamorados, Candy quiso probarse un vestido de novia de los que alquilaban pensando que el peligro había pasado,, cuando sale se topa de frente con dos policía que interrogado a su rubio que se veía de lo más hermoso con un traje negro aún cuando era de alquiler

-Amor ya estoy lista ¿te gusta? Albert al verla abrió los ojos y al ver su cara los oficiales se voltearon, parecía un Angel con ese vestido blanco, los oficiales al verla tan joven, exigieron ver su identificación ya que Se veía muy joven, Albert como tonto no podía dejar de verla

-No, no las tengo, están allá, señalando hacia el lugar donde las habían entregado, uno de los oficiales y las reviso

-¿Conque de cumpleaños no? Fue lo único que dijo el oficial sonriente

-Sí, este es su regalo, dijo Candy acercándose al rubio que no hacia más que verla, por la radio se escuchaba que la situación del casino estaba bajo control, por lo que los oficiales se retiraban

-Felicidades, es muy hermosa su novia, decía el otro oficial embelesado viendo a la novia

-Gracias oficial contesto Albert, saliendo del transe en el que estaba, se escuchó la voz del ministro sus testigos, Albert enseguida volteó y preguntó

-Disculpen pondrían ser nuestro testigos? Es que nos tuvimos para poder casarnos, los dos oficiales reían

-Con una novia tan bella yo también lo haría y comenzaron a reír

-Por supuesto que sí, así podrán tenernos como testigos, Albert extendió su mano a su pequeña y ella la tomo y caminaron Hasta el altar

-Estas hermosa pequeña, le dijo al oído y ella se sonrojo

La ceremonia fue muy linda y pidieron que fuera tradicional, Albert pidió que los grabarán, luego se encargaría de anular el matrimonio si ella lo desea porque entendía que ella esta muy tomada, Cuando preguntarlo.

-Candy White Andrew ¿acepta usted por esposo a Williams Albert Andrew? ella contesto

-Por qué te amo desde que te conocí, mi príncipe de la colina, porque me cuidaste desde siempre y eres mi mejor amigo acepto, Albert le sonreía y pensaba

-Ojalá estuvieras sobria pequeña

-William Albert Andrew ¿acepta usted por esposa a Candy White Andrew?

-Porque eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras y tus esmeralda iluminan mi vida, desde que te conocí en aquella colina robando mi corazón, acepto

-Puede besar a la novia, los dos se sonreían y se dieron un beso fugas en los labios, los oficiales firmaron el acta y luego uno de ellos los felicito y les pregunto

-¿Ustedes son de los Andrew de Chicago por casualidad?

-Sí, contestó Albert suspirando

-Mí hermano trabaja para ustedes Sr Andrew como escolta, declaró orgulloso

-Cuál es su nombre pregunto el rubio

-Josh contesto el oficial

-¿De verdad josh es tú hermano? Brinco emocionada la rubia y abrazó a hombre, no sabes las veces que tú hermano me a cuidado, al observarla bien este recordó las historias que contaba su hermano

-Imagino que tú eres la rubia revoltosa que enloquece al jefe de esa familia

-Ni te imaginas contesto el rubio, se tomaron unas fotos en donde a Albert se le ocurrió utilizar un elegante sombrero de copas y en una salían los oficiales muy risueños uno de cada lado, se trasladaron al hotel preocupados por Frank pues en la carrera lo perdieron de vista, ya en la habitación Albert no sabía que hacer así que solo se retiró dejándola sola, el estaba deseoso de besarla y hacer suya, pero entendía que ella estaba tomada y mejor decidió darse una ducha para calmar su cuerpo, el estaba con la frente pegada a la pared dejando que el agua calmará sus deseos cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos acariciando sus costados, al voltear se encontró con su pequeña esposa desnuda ante él, quedó estático ante tanta belleza

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, dijo Candy poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo con ambos brazos se guindo de su cuello y él la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, ella rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo de su esposo y el ya no pudo controlarse, así cargada la llevó hasta la cama y la hizo su mujer

Albert sonrió al recordar que esa fotografía estaba junto con otras en la sala de té y todos creían que era de una fiesta de disfraces, y en un cuadro inmenso que mandó hacer de ellos dos vestidos de novios que tenía bajo llave en su oficina

Justo en ese momento se escucha la voz de una mujer FAMILIARES DE CANDY ANDREW POR FAVOR ACERCARSE A LA RECEPCIÓN, Albert corrió como un desesperado, cuando llegó ya se encontraban sus sobrinos y la tía en la recepción

-¿Quién es el responsable de la señorita? pregunto un médico bastante joven y atractivo para el gusto de Albert

-Yo, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, por lo que Albert los vio con una mirada gélida y todos se asustaron

-Esta vez seré yo quien se ocupe de esto, dijo con voz autoritaria la tía, a lo que el médico contestó

-La señorita pide hablar con un tal Albert, imagino que es uno de ustedes, dijo dirigiéndose a los tres chicos que venía con molestia a ese sujeto por como se expresaba, veían hacia Albert esperando que el dijera algo

-Pues no el tal Albert soy yo, ¿podría indicarme en donde esta? El médico se asombro pensó que sería uno de esos chicos, no ese hombre que cuando menos era unos cinco o seis años mayor que la chica

-Venga por acá, por favor, Albert siguió al medico ansioso por ver a su esposa, después De casi cinco horas de espera, al llegar al cubículo y verla se le rompió el corazón, tenia una vía puesta y le estaban pasado medicamentos, al ver a esposo de inmediato intento levantarse y Enseguida sintió un nuevo mareo, Albert se apresuró y llegó hasta ella y la abrazo como siempre y después de varios sollozos se tranquilizó

-Me asuste mucho cuando no te vi a mi lado Albert ¿que me paso?

-Cuando saltaste a recibir a la tía simplemente te desvaneciste, y te traje corriendo, no sabes el susto de muerte que me diste pequeña

-Doctor digamos que tiene, por favor, nunca paso algo así ¿verdad Candy?

-Esta linda señorita tiene algo de anemia y cuando llegó y tenia un poco baja la presión, es importante vigilar la ingesta de comida y que se tome los medicamentos al pie de la letra, yo recomendaría dejarla dos días en observación ya que está muy débil, al rubio no le agrado como el hombre veía a su pequeña pero controló sus celos

-Podrian llevarla a una habitación privada, no Es conveniente que este acá, decía Albert, pensando en los reportero que siempre están molestando

-Esta hermosa princesa se quedará cuando menos dos días, no se preocupe por su hermanita yo personalmente la voy atender

-Ella no es mí hermanita, contesto el rubio ya molesto

-Disculpe como los dos son Andrew?

-Sí. Y todos los de afuera también lo son, contesto Albert tajante

El médico se sentía molesto por la manera como este tipo abrazaba a la joven y le acariciaba el cabello

-Debería de dejarla descansar en la cama, con renuncia el rubio iba a soltarla cuando ella lo agarro fuertemente y no lo dejo separarse con los ojos llorosos.

-Creame que descansará como un Ángel, en cuanto estemos en una habitación privada ¿verdad pequeña? Ella asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza clavada en el pecho de su esposo

El médico se retiró molesto sin entender, por qué le sucedía eso, por qué Estaba ¿celoso? Con ese pensamiento se retiró para pedir el traslado a una habitación privada, cuando estaba haciendo el tramite escucha la Conversación de las enfermeras

-¿Lo vieron? Esta como quiere ¿Y los sobrinos? No se cual de los cuatro es más bello, la chica también es linda, esa hermosura debe ser genética completaba un enfermero

-Los más bonito es lo Unidos que son, aún están en la sala de espera preocupados, como es la segunda heredera, por eso han de preocuparse tanto

-Candy es una chica muy sencilla y nunca hace alarde de su apellido, yo estudie con ella en la escuela de enfermería

-¿Es enfermera? Pregunto el doctor

-Sí, doctor pero ahora estudia medicina debe estar en tercer o cuarto año no recuerdo

-¿Y heredera de Qué? No entiendo pregunto el doctor

-Los Andrew son unas de las familias más antiguas de Chicago y de las más adineradas, le contesto una de las chicas, el galeno ordenó el traslado a la habitación privada y se prometió mantener internada el mayor tiempo posible, en cuanto la instalaron en la habitación el doctor paso a verla, se encontró con toda la familia Andrew en pleno, planificando horarios para acompañar a la enferma, parecía que no tendría oportunidad de estar a solas con la chica para poder conocerla

-Buenas tardes, saludo el doctor con el señor fruncido, creo que la visita de tanta gente al mismo tiempo están cansando a la paciente, todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz que les resultó tan odiosa

-Pues no nos parece, contestó Elroy mostrando molestia ¿acaso no sabe usted que el amor es la mejor medicina? Todos sonrieron al escuchar a su tía, que de unos años para acá había cambiado muchísimo

-Imagino que usted es la madre de la señorita, dijo el doctor tratando de congraciarse, necesito hablar con usted para explicarle cual es la situación con la paciente

-Brincos diera yo por ser la madre de ese angelito, pero tan solo soy su tía, contestó Elroy guiñando un ojo a la rubia haciéndola sonrojar

-Mi sobrino William es el responsable de esta belleza, continuo diciendo la dama

-Entonces es su padre, al decir aquello Candy comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ya quiero que llegue y escuche eso, Anthony acompañó a su prima en la risa, como hermano y hermana y todos estallaron en risas, el doctor los vio a todos sin entender de que se reían, en ese momento se escucha el toque de la puerta y en medio de las risas entra el doctor, Leonard

-Veo que te encuentras mejor Candy, dijo con la seriedad acostumbrada, Madame Elroy un placer verle

-Vamos Leonard nada de Madame , pareces un viejo del siglo pasado, Elroy a secas ¿Quién te aviso que estábamos aquí?

-Pues si uno de los socios de la clínica es ingresado ¿no crees que debo enterarme? ¿Y William? Es extraño que no este acá

-Vamos Leonard cual quiera diría que que necesito ser vigilada constantemente, protestó la rubia haciendo puchero por lo que Archie fue abrazarla y le dio algunos besos en el cabello, en ese momento entra Albert con un ramo inmenso de rosas blancas y dice

-Sorpresa, a lo que todos al mismo tiempo gritaron

-SORPRESAA, Albert bajo las rosas y puso cara de decepción

-Ya me ganaron y no me demore ni media hora, todos reían a carcajadas

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja nunca Albert, como no se me ocurrió a mí pedir un ramo de Dulce Candy, decía Anthony, Albert solo sonreía, la rubia se levantó viendo a su esposo enternecida

-¿Pricesa como te sientes? Pregunta el rubio. Poniendo el ramo de flores en las manos de Archie y abraza a su pequeña sin percatarse de que se le levanta la camisa de la pijama y se le veía cierto tatuaje que solo el conocía

-Te extrañe mucho le dijo ella al oído, lo que hizo que se le enchinara la piel a su esposo

-Eso es pura maldad amor, contestó el solo para que ella escuchará, y la colocó de vuelta el suelo abrazándola

-Archie creo que estarás más cómodo sentado en uno de los muebles, dijo Albert como si nada, por lo que el doctor sonríe por dentro


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

-Albert estoy cansada de estar acostada y no seas malo que no tiene lugar en donde sentarse, realmente la habitación era pequeña, por lo que Albert se extraño

-Leonard esta es una de las habitaciones que se remodelaron cuando se compraron las acciones? Pregunto Albert con molestias

-No, como crees, por eso vine me extraño que la trasladaron a esta habitación, ya se que no se le van a despegar y necesitan espacio para los escoltas

-Albert que vengan Josh, por favor, grito candy emocionada ya que era una de las pocas personas que sabían de su matrimonio y sabía que los apoyaría

-Últimamente haz pedido Muchas veces que ese chico te cuide, inquirió Elroy con perspicacia

-Tía por favor como puede decir eso, replicó la rubia roja como un tomate y Albert se reía al verla, le encendía verla así sonrojada y quería estar a solas con ella, con autoridad dijo

-Creo que ya ustedes tres deberían ir a trabajar la empresa no se manejara sola

-Es cierto chicos ¿hija con quien quieres quedarte? Pregunta Elroy levantando una ceja

-No se ni para que preguntas, dijo Alistar levantándose malhumorado por tener que irse, siempre elige a Albert es su favorito, Archie y Anthony lo seguían escondiendo sus risa

-Antes de irnos a la casa te damos una vuelta Candy, dijo Anthony antes de cerrar la puerta

-Bueno muchachones yo me retiro, tengo una cita ineludible hoy, se despedía Elroy muy risueña, dejando a Leonard, el Doctor entrometido y Albert con su sobrina, hija portate bien, le decía dandole un beso en la frente

-Doctor Leonard disculpe no he podido revisar a la paciente, porque estaba toda su familia y necesito terminar con mi ronda

-No. Se preocupe Doctor Robertson puede retirarse yo examinare a esta señorita no se preocupe, esto molestó muchísimo al doctor que a fuerza tuvo que retirarse, diciéndose que llegaría temprano para poder revisarla y ver que decía lo tenía tatuado en la cadera la oji verde

Leonard reviso el resultado de los exámenes y le explicó que tenia un poco de anemia pero que con tomar el hierro y las vitaminas se repondría rápido no era nada serio, Albert abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña feliz por lo que decía Leonard

-Entonces ya nos podemos ir? Preguntaba feliz Candy

-No, esperemos los resultados de unos exámenes que faltan tienes la azúcar alta, Candy

-Leonard crees que nos podrían cambiar de habitación no tardan en llegar los escoltas y aquí no tendrá intimidad Candy

-Por supuesto, permiteme dar las instrucciones de retirarle esa vía y que la cambien a la otra habitación, los dos sonreían abrazados, media hora más tarde estaban instalados en la nueva habitación, los guardias ya habían llegado y saludaban a Candy con cariño

-Bueno chicos es hora se descansar el día de hoy fue horrible, siento que he envejecido cinco años, los escoltas se instalaron en la ante sala que tenía la habitación dejándolos solos, los rubios se abrazaron y se besaron como Sí la vida se les fuera en Ello, se acostaron juntos consintiendose hasta que llevaron con la cena

-Albert esto es incomible quiero pastel de chocolate y pechuga rellena de champiñones y puré de papas con ensalada

-ummm vamos a ver como solucionarlo amor, le contesto su esposo, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Alister

-Buenas, qué tal todo por allá? Ok, necesito que nos traigas de comer, no lo de siempre, gracias Alistar

-¿Listo amor? Ven y siéntate conmigo, le pedía muy coqueta su esposa

-En veinte minutos nos traen la comida cielo, ven acá preciosa, la cargo y la sentó en su regazo, ya No quiero seguir ocultando que estamos cansados amor, estoy fastidiado de tener que disimular

-Cielo para después de tú cumpleaños lo anunciamos ¿te parece? le contesto ella acurrucandose en su pecho, yo también estoy cansada de tener que disimular

-Amor No te parece extraña la actitud de la tía? A últimas fechas esta muy sonriente y cariñosa, comentaba el rubio distraído

-Sí, hasta se cambió el peinado y el estilo de la ropa ¿ no te diste cuenta?

-No me fije, este día fue espantoso, con lo de tú desmayo, la estrecho fuertemente

-En eso toca la puerta y eran los chicos que traían una maleta con ropa para cada uno y cena para los cinco, compartieron la cena y una charla amena y luego se despidieron

En la maleta las empleadas había colocado las pijamas a rayas que hacían juego, al verlas los dos sonriero, se ducharon y cambiaron para acostarse abrazados, Albert acariciaba la espalda de su esposa debajo de la camisa del pijama y ella su pecho así se quedaron dormidos

La mañana siguiente muy temprano el doctor Robertson, Llegaba a la habitación que anteriormente ocupaba la rubia y al no encontrarla fue al puesto de enfermeras e indagó en donde estaba, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se encuentra con dos hombres armados custodiando la habitación e impidiéndole el paso, por radio verificaron su identificación, la antesala de la habitación era lujosa parecía la habitación de un hotel, era la primera vez que subía a ese piso a revisar a un paciente, mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los rubios dormidos abrazados, ella dormida sobre él, las camisas de las pijamas solo cubriendo medio torso y se podían ver los tatuajes que decían "Albert" en ella y en él "& Candy"

-Ricos depravados, fue lo que pudo decir él doctor antes de retirarse furioso de la habitación

A las ocho de la mañana llegaba Leonard con los resultados dando de alta a Candy, los rubios se retiraban felices a su casa y desde lejos un doctor los veía con recelo y repulsión sin ellos saberlo

Pasaron dos meses y la normalidad volvió a la vida de los habitantes de la mansión, con la diferencia de que ahora era ella quien a todas horas quería hacer el amor y quién se escabullía a cualquier hora del día para encerrarse con él

Ocho días antes del cumpleaños de Albert, estaba bajando las escaleras la Rubia y nuevamente se desvanecía de repente, por suerte venia escoltada por sus primos y pudieron evitarle una caída, Albert veía la escena en cámara lenta al pie de la escalera en donde la estaba esperándola, está vez los cuatro hombres de la familia corrieron con ella nuevamente a la clínica, se comunicaron con Leonard y él les esperaba en la emergencia para atenderla, estaba pálida y no recobraba la consciencia

Albert vestía informal y al llevar ambas manos a las Cabeza, se le vio el tatuaje de tenia en su costado izquierdo en donde se leía. Claramente "& CANDY" Archie, Anthony y Alistar se hacían señas entre ellos asombrados pero viendo la preocupación de Albert no dijeron nada

Después de horas de espera estaban, angustiados y Albert estaba muy contrariado, Alistar para distraerlo y al mismo tiempo saciar su curiosidad, le pregunta

-Albert yo se no es de mí incumbencia pero... Hizo una pausa, por lo que su tío levanto la vista esperando que terminará de hablar

-¿Pero qué? Insistió Albert instándolo a continuar

-Bueno es ese tatuaje que tienes en tu costado ¿cuándo te lo hiciste? Albert suspiro ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de estar guardando más ese secreto, sus sobrinos lo veían expectante por la respuesta

-Ahhh eso, el año pasado, por mí cumpleaños en New York, y no dijo nada más

-¿Y? Pregunto Anthony

-¿Recuerdan que Candy se retiró después del almuerzo porque el doctor Martín la llamo por una emergencia? Pues no fue tal cosa, teníamos un plan para evitar esa fiesta fastidiosa que la tía planificó, por eso no me encontraron, nosotros nos fuimos juntos tres días a New York y créanme que la pasamos increíble

A lo lejos el doctor Robertson escuchaba lo que aquel rubio tan antipatico decía con mucho interés, la conversación de aquellos hombres revivían sus esperanzas con la rubia

-¿Han de creer que me hizo entrar a un club de bailes exóticos para darme mí regalo de cumpleaños? Decía el rubio con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa pícara en los labios

-¿Qué? Te llevo a club de esos para que vieras a mujeres bailan así bueno tú sabes, decía Archie mientas Anthony y Alistar abrían los ojos como platos, Albert soltó una sonora carcajada al verle la cara a sus sobrinos

-ja ja ja ja ja ja. No ¿como creen? Me sacaría los ojos por lo menos Sí se me ocurre hacer eso, y a ustedes también

-¿Entonces? Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los tres

-Ya saben como es de ocurrente mí pequeña, pues alquiló un privado, y me dejo solo allí, ya estaba por irme cuando salió detrás de una cortina vestida con un traje dorado muy brillante y me hizo un baile en el tubo, me quede boca abierta no sabia que ella podía bailar así, se veía muy linda, Albert suspiro al recordar lo sexy que se veía su esposa con ese trajesito diminuto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación  
\- ¿Entoces? Casi gritaron sus sobrinos

-Entonces un tipo la vio y estaba insistiendo en que ella le hiciera un baile privado, el tipo se puso fastidioso y decidimos retirarnos, cuando salimos del privado, ese desgraciado trató de tocarla y lo molí a golpes y luego todo fue un caos, todos empezaron a pelear y destrozaron medio local, llegó la policía aquello fue terrible

-¡Tío! ¿como hicieron para que la prensa no se enterara de este escándalo? Pregunta Anthony asombrado, Albert se rascaba la cabeza apenado con sus sobrinos

-En realidad fue una chica que Candy y yo ayudamos una vez quien evitó el escándalo, ella era mesera en aquel lugar, cuando nos reconoció nos saco por la puerta trasera, corrimos como locos y al día siguiente nos enteramos que se habían llevado a todos presos, también a la chica que nos ayudó, así que enseguida fuimos y la sacamos de la cárcel, pagamos los daños al local y la ayudamos a ella y a las otras chicas a salir de trabajar en ese lugar

-Entonces ¿el tatuaje? Pregunto Alistar

-¿El tatuaje? dijo Albert suspirando, pues nos tomamos una botella de tequila entre los dos después de resolver ese lío, estábamos muy ebrios y Johnson nos llevó porque ella me tenía una "sorpresa" y resultó ser una cita en una sala de tatuajes, estaba tan borracho que acepte, recuerdo que quería que el tatuaje fuera en el pecho y me negué solo de recordar me hierve la sangre, recordaba exactamente lo que le había dicho "¿Qué? Quieres que te vean los melones"

-Tío un tatuaje es un tatuaje, decía Archie riendo

-Archie el tatuaje esta dividido en dos, Albert se levantó la camisa del lado del tatuaje y ellos pudieron leer lo que decía "& CANDY" la otra parte la tiene ella, dijo esto último en un suspiro

-Eso no puede ser tío, estamos cansados de verla en traje de baño, dijo Anthony incrédulo, Albert cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho y lo veía arqueado una ceja

-¿Con que cansados de verla en traje de baño? dijo Albert entre dientes, con los ojos oscurecidos y chispeantes de rabia, sus sobrinos que bien que lo conocían abrieron mucho los ojos, enseguida Alistar salvo la situación

-Claro Albert desde que mandaste a construir la alberca Scarlett, janik y las otras amigas de Candy siempre van a nadar, pero tú nunca estas en la casa y si estás te encierras en tú habitación o en el estudio, Albert pensaba

-Si supieran con quién me encierro, y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, este pensamiento sin querer lo llevo a otro y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte

-No se muevan de aquí, necesito hablar con Leonard un momento y salio corriendo

Media hora más tarde Candy salia de la sala de emergencia con un papel en la mano, buscando con la mira a hombre causante de todos sus males, hasta que lo vio al final del pasillo caminando de un lado a otro, visiblemente preocupado y sin pensarlo corrió y grito su nombre, Anthony, Alistar y Archie al escucharla se levantaron preocupados para ver como la pequeña rubia corría como loca y se lanzaba a los brazos de su tío llorando, Albert la levanto y ella rodeó con sus pierna la cintura de éste , parecía una niña pequeña buscando refugio, se acercaron temiendo lo peor, y escucharon a su tío decir sonriente

-No llores pequeña es una bendición ¿no te hace feliz? Por la forma como Albert la había agarrado su blusa se había subido y como su pantalón era de corte bajo pudieron ver el tatuaje en su cadera que decía "ALBERT"

Anthony tomo a sus primos por los brazos y los arrastró Hasta donde están sentados anteriormente, los tres estaban asombrados por lo de aquellos tatuajes y su significado, sumadas aquellas palabras dichas por su tío y la manera como la tenía cargada

-Necesito salir de aquí dijo Archie, ante el asombro de los otros dos jóvenes, que sin decir nada lo acompañaban

-Por recomendación de Leonard Candy se quedaría unos días cuando menos para hacerle los exámenes necesarios para verificar que esta bien de salud en vista lo descubierto

En la noche la pareja de rubios se encontraban en una de las habitaciones especiales de la clínica abrazados sin poder creer que el eco decía, ya Candy tenia diecisiete semanas y no se le notaba nada, estaban felices, ilusionados y asustados

-Este es el mejor regalo que podrías darme princesa, le decía él acariciando su espalda, así se quedaban dormidos, Robertson entró sin ser notado y con su móvil le tomó fotos a la pareja, las mismas bastante comprometedoras por la posición tan íntima en la que se encontraban

Al llegar a la mansión los tres jóvenes venían, tristes ellos aún guardaban la esperanza de que su prima se decidiera por ellos secretamente, al entrar se encuentran Con que la tía tenía unas invitadas con algunas amigas esperando presentarle a sus hijas a William, con cuidado de no ser vistos entraron por el área de servicio directo a la habitación de Anthony, Los tres estaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos, el primero en reaccionar fue Alistar

-Ella ya hizo su elección, valemos porque sean felices, cada uno debe continuar con su vida y mantener unida la familia, de esto ni una palabra

A media noche en vista de la ausencia de William las invitadas comenzaron a retirarse, Elroy subió molesta buscando a sus sobrinos y los encontró sentados con cara de tristeza  
-¿Ahora que mosca les pico a ustedes?

-Tía, Candy esta hospitalizada, esta mañana se desmayo bajando las escaleras, Albert se quedó cuidándola, dijo Archie justo antes de irse a su habitación, buenas noches

-Tía mañana a primera hora vamos a la clínica por si quiere ir con nosotros, buenas noches se despidió Alistar, mientras Anthony se levantó y se encerró en el baño sin decir nada


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Mi entras en la mansión estaban tres hombres tristes por el amor perdido, una elegante dama en secreto daba rienda suelta a un amorío, en la clínica dos rubios están felices porque van a ser padres y un doctor en la sala de emergencia planifica mentalmente como utilizar aquellas fotos para separar a ese hombre de la joven heredera

A la mañana siguiente le tomaban varias muestras de sangre a la rubia para hacer exámenes y constatar la salud de ella y la evolución de su embarazo, afortunadamente todo estaba bien y cuando el doctor realizó un eco tridimensional pudieron ver el sexo de su bebé, cosa que guardaron en secreto junto con la noticia del embarazo

-Amor me gustaría celebrar contigo este fin de semana mí cumpleaños y este maravilloso regalo que me estas dando, nada de aventuras locas esta vez, por el bien de nuestro bebé, decía Albert muy serio mientras le acariciaba el vientre metiendo su mano derecha bajo la blusa

-Cielo que aburrido, yo que quería ir a correr detrás de los toros en España, poniendo cara de fastidio, Albert la abrazo con fuerza horrorizado

-Estas loca, ustedes son mi vida y por nada del mundo los podría en riesgo, se acabaron todas esas tonterías por el bien de nuestra familia, la rubia ya no podía aguantar más y se soltó a reír divertida por la reacción de su esposo

-ja ja ja ja ja ja. Es jugando amor, me voy a cuidar ya quiero conocer a nuestro bebé, por nada del mundo haría algo así

-¿Entonces que te parece un fin de semana en Lakewood los dos sólitos? Pregunto emocionado el rubio con picardía

-Acepto, contestó ella risueña

-Tengo dos sorpresas para ti cielo, seguro te encantarán, decía él sonriente

La semana paso y aunque los chicos trataban de disimular su tristeza los rubios se dieron cuenta y por más que trataban de preguntarles ninguno decía nada, Albert y Candy como ya era su costumbre se desaparecieron, lo que Elroy aprovecho para encontrarse con su galán, después de todo aún era joven a sus 44 años y después de cuidar y criar a sus cuatro sobrinos que ya eran grandes ella merecía darse una oportunidad de ser feliz

Albert mandó con anticipación la que sería la primera sorpresa para su pequeña princesa y planificó con detalle la segunda, dándole una semana libre a todos los empleados pues quería estar solo en Lakewood con su esposa

Finalmente Elroy planificó una escapada a un lugar discreto con su enamorado

Los chicos invitaron a unas amigas a pasar el fin de semana con ellos, tratando de continuar con sus vidas y darse una oportunidad, Anthony invitó a Scarlett una linda chica de cabello castaños y ojos azules que siempre lo trataba con cariño y lo veía con adoración

\- Archie invitó a Janik una espectacular rubia de largos cabellos y ojos verdes con quien constantemente hacia uso de sus galanteos en son de broma y ella aunque siempre se las devolvía no podía evitar ruborizarse, decidido a darse una oportunidad en el amor, la invito y ella acepto

Alistar invito a una chica que conoció en una editorial filial del Consorcio, un día que Albert lo envío a realizar una auditoría pues tenían denuncias de algunos jóvenes escritores de que sus trabajos habían sido plagiados luego de presentarlos allí, buscando la oportunidad de ser publicados (cosa que resultó ser cierta) esto género despido y denuncias, lo bueno de toda aquella situación fue conocer a Carol una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, aunque al conocerla no llamo su atención, al leer una historia que ella había consignado, él se interesó en conocerla pues le gusto mucho como escribió esa historia de amor

Alistar pensaba justo así quiero enamorarme ¿y quien mejor para ello que alguien que podía tocar su corazón tan solo con palabras?

Albert y Candy ya disfrutaban de su escapada amándose en cualquier parte de la casa, estaban felices de tener solo para ellos dos aquella mansión que tan dulces recuerdos guardaba, el sábado muy temprano el rubio prepara la primera sorpresa en el salón principal, ocupando un sitial de honor se encontraba una pintura enorme de ellos dos del día de su boda, También En una pantalla colocada en el mismo recinto se veía la proyección de la ceremonia y del momento en el que los dos unían sus vidas

Albert llevaba a su esposa en brazos para darle su primer regalo, aún vestida con una sexy dormilona translúcida que lo tenía vuelto loco

Cierra los ojos mi amor, ella  
Sonriente lo obedece al instante sin poder aguantar la curiosidad al llegar al salón principal la coloca en el suelo frente al retrato y la pantalla que había instalado

-Puedes Abrir los ojos pequeña, le decía el rubio poniendo se a un costado para ver su reacción

Candy al ver el retrato quedó asombrada, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas, era una hermosa pintura de ellos dos, del día que se casaron, ella vestida de Blanco y el con un traje negro y un sombrero de copa antiguo parecía el retrato de dos príncipes o dos reyes por lo majestuoso que se veía, el llanto se hizo cada vez más fuerte y de solo verla llorar en pobre rubio se desespero sin saber que hacer para tranquilizarla

-¿Cielo por qué lloras? si no te gusta lo mandare a quitar, no te pongas así por favor, la rubia poco a poco se fue poniendo de rodillas, estaba perplejo de la reacción de su esposa y sin decir nada la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, ella no dejaba de llorar, por un rato solo la observar, se veía tan indefensa llorando de esa manera que no sabía que decirle, suspirando se dirigió al baño y preparó la Tina con sales con olor a lavanda y rosas, regreso a la habitación y aún ella seguía llorando, con ternura le quito la bata y la llevo cargada y la metió a la tina, luego de desvestirse se metió con ella y la abrazo

-Amor tranquila es por el embarazo que estas sensibilidad si no te gusta el retrato lo mandamos a quitar

-No, lloro por eso Albert, es que me gusta mucho y no sabía que lo habías mandado a pintar, decía entre sollozos  
-Mi amor lo mande hacer después de que regresamos, trata de no llorar cielo

-¿Y ese vídeo de donde lo sacaste? Yo no lo había visto, decía ella entre sollozos y un ataque de hipo

-Amor es que ese día estabas muy tomada, ni cuenta te diste que nos grabaron, estaba esperando para dártelo de regalo un día especial, y pues que más especial que este aniversario FELIZ ANIVERSARIO AMOR

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca

-Feliz cumpleaños y feliz Aniversario mi amor, entre caricias y besos ella dejo de llorar y se entregó al placer que le brindaba su esposo, se olvidaron de que el mundo existía mientras hacían una y otra vez el amor, tan perdidos en su mundo estaban que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de dos visitantes enamorados llegaban al la mansión después del medio día y se encerraban en una habitación al final del pasillo

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen la demora en las actualizaciones chicas y gracias por el apoyo, en este momento estoy sin equipo para escribir, les prometo que termino todas las historias de ser posible este año y perdonen la siguiente nota, para la chica que escribió el siguiente rew de manera anónima

 **"** **No puedo reconocer a Candy, esta es tan fatua, y hasta cierto grado ridícula, con pucheros y una retrasada mental...** **" ojo lo copie textual**

1\. Si no te gusta no lo leas

2\. Si no te gusta Albert de protagonista NO lo leas

3\. Si te desagrada como se describe a Candy No lo leas, estas en todo tu derecho

 **4.** Yo ni te pido ni te obligo a leer la historia

 **5.** Para la próxima deja tu nombre y comenta desde tu cuenta así te contesto en privado GRACIAS

 **6.**

RETO DE LAS ALSS HOY 28 JUN 2016

Para mí hermana Sofía disfrutala, espero te rías mucho y la disfrutes

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

MESES DESPUÉS

El lunes la familia en pleno se preparaba para dar una rueda de prensa, para anunciar el futuro nacimiento de primogénito de los esposos Andrew, el doctor Robertson fue expulsado de la clínica por entrar a la habitación de los rubios sin ser autorizado, sin poder demostrar que él fue quien divulgará aquellas fotografías

Aunque los Andrew estaban seguros, que aquél hombre fue el responsable, desistieron de ejercer acciones legales en su contra, pero los chicos le informaron a George, y el personalmente se encargo de "persuadir" a tal medicucho para que se fuera de la ciudad, y no se acercara nuevamente a la familia

El médico, después de unos días, recuperando de la visita del bigotón, fue a presentar su renuncia, en donde inmediatamente le dieron su liquidación, Leonard estaba bastante molesto por lo que hizo el galeno, ese tipo de gente no era conveniente tenerla laborando, si querían mantener su buena reputación, el doctor salí de Chicago arrepentido, ya que perdió la oportunidad de hacer una especialización subsidiada por sus empleadores

Elroy desistió de su viaje a Brasil, por ningún motivo quería separarse de la rubia ahora que esperaba un niño de su amado William, su prometido decidió quedarse con ella, así aprovechaba y conocía a los sobrinos de su amada Elroy, él la entendía perfectamente pues él mismo había sido hijo único y no tuvo la dicha de ser padre a sus cuarenta y ocho años, ya ni esperanza tenía de ello, se vio contagiado de la alegría que embargaba a todos los Andrew por este evento, con los días los chicos lo fueron aceptando y Albert lo trataba como a un amigo

Para el mes de Agosto la rubia con veintiséis semanas lloraba desconsolada frente Anthony, Archie y Staer que la veían con reproche

-Yo solo quiero probarlo, lloraba la rubia con sendas lágrimas, Albert, Elroy y Carlos, el prometido de su tía, al entrar escuchan el llanto y temiendo lo peor, corren con el alma en un hilo, se encuentran con una escena desoladora Candy llorando a moco suelo, Stear de rodillas trataba de consolarla

-¿Stear que sucedió? El joven pegó un brinco del susto, pues el escuchar repentinamente la voz de su tía lo asustó

-¡Tía! Tremendo sus que me pagaste, casi me provocas un infarto

La rubia levanto la vista, Albert casi se infarto de ver la cara de desolación que tenía, con el embarazo le había dado por llorar y llorar, cuando empezaba no había poder en esta tierra que la contuviera o la consolara, solo su esposo lograba tranquilizarla

-Mí amor, lloro la rubia extendido sus manos, como una niña pequeña esperando consuelo, para Carlos era enternecedor ver esas, escena y como Albert actuaba, seguro seria un excelente padre, por otro lado imaginaba que esas chiquilla pudo ser su hija

-¿Qué pasa princesa? Albert se agachó y abrazó a su esposa -¿Amor que haces en el suelo? Te puedes lastimar, ven vamos levántate, le dijo  
el rubio

-No puedo Albert, lloro nuevamente la pecosa, Albert la abrazó con fuerza, se ubicó detrás de ella tomándola de la cintura y la puso de pie, Elroy y Carlos respiraron aliviados al verla de pie, la condujo Hasta un mueble y se sentó con ella en su regazo

-Para ver preciosa cuéntame, no me gusta verte así amor, ya te dijo Leonard que tienes que controlar esos ataques de llanto, no te hacen bien pequeña, ella apoyó su rostro en el hombro del rubio entre llanto y gimoteos

-Anthony y Archie, dijo seña hacia una esquina, en donde los dos aludidos estaban parados uno con una botella y el otro con un botecito de sal y limones, la rubia ya no pudo decir nada porque el llanto no la dejo

-Ya mi amor tranquila, el rubio acariciando su cabello, trataba de tranquilizarla, mientras le hacía señas los chicos, para que le explicarán

Archie le muestra un montón de limones partidos y el botecito de sal y Anthony le mostró una botella de Tequila, Albert pelo los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza, Dios las siguientes doce semanas serán espantosas si estos ataques de llanto continuaban, él entendía lo sensible que estaba su mujer y respiro y se armó de valor

Carlos se acercó con unas chucherías, y se las ofreció, la pecosa trato de sonreír, pero terminó haciendo un puchero

-Mi niña, ya no llores por favor, Carlos le saco un chocolate blanco de la bolsa y le quitó el empaque, la rubia lo tomo sin despegar su rostro del hombro de su esposo

-Gracias tío Carlos, contestó la rubia y Carlos sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que uno de sus sobrinos políticos le decían tío

-Preciosa cuéntame la razón de ese llanto, insistió Albert, luego de un largo suspiro las rubia contestó

-Es que tenía un antojo y ellos no me dejaron, nuevamente el llanto volvió a reinar en el lugar

-¿Como esta eso Stear? Albert está furioso con sus sobrinos

-No tío ¿podrías preguntar antes cuál es su antojo? Stear soltó un resoplido, sabía que de contrariar a su prima el llanto no cesaría

-Prima solo queríamos llamar a Leonard, no queremos que esto te haga daño, dijo Anthony levantando la botella

-Solo le quería poner unas gotitas a los limones, grito la furiosa la rubia

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

RETO DE LAS ALSS HOY 28 JUN 2016

Para mí hermana Sofía disfrútala, espero te rías mucho y la disfrutes

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Prima solo queríamos llamar a Leonard, no queremos que esto te haga daño, dijo Anthony levantando la botella

-Solo le quería poner unas gotitas a los limones, grito la furiosa la rubia, todos quedaron asombrados por aquel grito, realmente el embarazo tenía a la rubia en muy sensible, si no era por los olores que le provocaban náuseas, eran los sabores que le daban asco, o los ataques de llanto cuándo Albert no estaba, o si sentía que le hablaban fuente, mantenerla contenta era toda una odisea si el rubio no estaba

\- Mi cielo tranquilizante, nadie está diciendo que querías beber eso, ya no llores más mi princesa, con delicadeza el rubio levantó a su esposa y la sentó en su regazo, y ella recostada en su pecho suspiraba

\- No entiendo por qué no me dejan comerme los limones con unas gotitas de tequila, yo soy enfermera y no harían nada para perjudicar a mi bebé

\- Princesa, últimamente estas muy arrebatada ¿mira lo que sucedió con esa mezcla de chocolate con Chile? Decía el rubio tomándola de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos, ella comenzó a reír pero sólo el la veía

\- A mi me parece que me quedo deliciosa, yo no le dije a ninguno de ustedes que se la comiera, tampoco tengo la culpa que ustedes tengan un estómago delicadito, ni de que pasarán tres días en el baño con dolor estomacal, la rubia volteó a ver a todos los presentes y les saco la lengua

-Muchacha Dios nos proteja, en lugar de celebrar la llegada a este mundo de un nuevo Andrew creo que vas a despedir a cuatro, cómo sigas con esos antojos nos vas a matar a todos al cementerio, el novio de Elroy reía para sus adentros pues el ayudó a la rubia a preparar aquélla mezcolanza del demonio que mantuvo a la familia Andrew en pleno confinada a las salas de baño de la mansión por casi cuatro días

\- Vamos Candy, no te rías eso fue horrible no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, Anthony hacia cara de dolor mientras se llevaba la mano al estómago, Albert reía al ver a su sobrino

\- Yo ya me cure de espantos, ni loco vuelvo a comer algo que y este tío tuyo cocinen, dijo Stear con cara de asco

\- Stear eres un envidioso, tío no le preste atención ese pastel de zanahoria y anchoas nos quedó riquísimo, la rubia se relamía los labios recordando el rico pastel que ella y su nuevo tío vivían preparando

\- Tío porque no me preparas algo rico, ummmm una crema batida con trazos de fresas y un poquito de canela y mostaza, todos abrieron mucho la boca y Albert reía querido ocultando la cara en el cabello de su amada princesa

\- Mi niña deberíamos tratar de cuidar tu peso, sabes que yo estoy para consentirte mi niña pero ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, estas aumentado de peso eso no es bueno para ti ni para mi nieto

\- Tío ahora tú también, la reclamo la rubia con los ojos aguados casi apuntó de llorar

\- Amor ya no llores más, eso no te hace bien ni a ti ni a el bebé, es más ya nos vamos a descansar diciendo eso se levantó con Su esposa en brazos y se encaminó a su dormitorio

\- Albert es sólo un antojito, no quiero ir a descansar, es muy temprano me quiero quedar con la tía Elroy, por mucho que la rubia protesto su esposo no le hizo caso

\- Princesa vas a enloquecer a todos en la casa debes tratar de controlarte, desde hoy me quedaré contigo para acompañarte y cuidarte, el rubio ponía de pie a su esposa

\- ¿Tu también Albert? La rubia ya de pié protestaba poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas

\- No mi amor, sólo quiero estar contigo hasta que nuestro bebé nazca, estos meses he trabajado el doble para poder estar contigo, la verdad estoy agotado

\- ¿De verdad te vas a quedar en casa cielo? La rubia estaba emocionada, los últimos meses su esposo pasaba muchas horas trabajando y sólo se veían por las noches

\- Claro que es en serio amor, pronto Stear, Archie y Anthony comenzarán a prepararse para entrar a trabajar al corporativo, cada uno estará encargado de una división, así yo podré estar más tiempo contigo y con el bebé, no quiero perderme nada, el rubio se inclinó un poco para besar a su esposa pero de repente ella se apartó de él rompiendo el beso

\- ¿Albert tu estuviste tomando? Albert se quedó sorprendió tan sólo se había tomado un trago para brindar con George por sus vacaciones, ya que no regresaría al trabajo hasta unos meses después del nacimiento de su primogénito

\- Solo fue un trago amor ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Porque tu beso sabe cómo ¿Whisky? amor, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, su esposo al conocerla también, se negó antes de que ella hablará

\- No, no ni creas que vas hacer una locura, no vas a ponerte a inventar pequeña, tengo mejores planes para nosotros en este preciso momento, entre besos la fue despojando de la ropa y luego se fue desnudando, entre besos, caricias y risas llegaron a la ducha y se metieron juntos a la tina y dejaron correr el agua para que se llenar

-¿Tú sabes lo que les sucede s los bebés cuando sus madres tienen antojos y no se lo cumplen? Albert arqueo una ceja y la observó tratando de adivinar a donde quería llegar aquella rubia manipuladora

\- Supongo que al bebé nada y la madre, me imagino que se queda con las ganas, el rubio se levantó de hombros mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello

-Pues estas equivocado Albert, ella se dejaba besar mientras su esposó acariciaba su cuerpo

-ummmm instruyen entonces, decía el hombre sin abandonar su tarea

\- Pues si tu insistes, en el hospital yo llegué a ver niños recién nacidos que tenían la boca abierta, pues sus madres no cumplieron sus antojos, el rubio suspiró profundamente y la miró por unos segundo, resignado le preguntó

\- ¿Vamos preciosa di a dónde quieres llegar, que tramas?

\- Quiero limón con tequila Albert, no quiero que mi bebé salga con la boca abierta, la rubia estaba haciendo pucheros y tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas

\- Mi amor, si pudieras tomar te lo permitiría, pero no puedes, ella se abrazó a su esposo y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho

\- Mira ya se llenó la tina, le dijo ella señalando el agua, el rubio la cargo y la acomodó adentro y luego se posicionó detrás de ella y comenzó a enjabonarla

\- Cielo ¿si consigo la manera de satisfacer mi antojo lo permitirías?

\- Si mi cielo, sabes que te complazco en todo

\- Entonces, cuando terminemos de ducharnos te diere cómo, la rubia se reía sintiéndose victoriosa

\- Amor, no te conté que Leonard me llamó, está preocupado porque no te haz hecho el eco y estas aumentando mucho de peso ya estas en el último trimestre del embarazo y no es normal

\- Si me di cuenta, pero desde el principio te dije que quería un embarazo lo más natural posible, por un momento la joven se quedó pensando

\- Pequeña recuerda que al principio del embarazo tenias anemia y debemos pensar primero en nuestro bebé y su bienestar y luego nuestros deseos

\- Si lo se Albert, te propongo un trato si me cumples mi antojo mañana vamos y nos hacemos el eco

\- ¿De verdad princesa? Así nada más, accedes si accedo, Candy te lo advierto, no voy a permitir que tome tequila, ni ningún otro tipo de bebida alcohólica

\- ¿Aishhh cómo crees si yo no voy a beber? Al escuchar esto el rubio se tranquilizó y comenzó a besar el cuello y el hombro de su esposa

\- No tienes idea de cuanto te deseo en este momento princesa, le decía entre besos y caricias, al escuchar esto ella se puso de pie y lo instó a que él hiciera lo mismo

\- Vamos levántate y ayúdame a ir a la regadera amor, sin chistar él se levantó y la ayudó a salir de la tina y sin perder tiempo se sacaron el jabón y regresaron a su habitación, entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor se entregaron a la pasión, con el embarazo hacían el amor con mayor frecuencia y nunca era suficiente

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena cuándo salieron de la habitación enfundados en unas batas bien acolchadas que hacían juego, la casa entera estaba en penumbras y al parecer todos se habían retirado a dormir, bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano eran escasos los momentos en que podían andar a sus anchas por la mansión sin toparse con algún empleado o su tía o alguno de sus sobrinos, por lo que disfrutaban de esas ocasiones por breves que fueran

\- ¿Qué te gustaría cenar amor? Pregunto él cómo siempre queriendo consentirla

\- Primero vemos que hay que la nevera y decidimos, realmente no tengo hambre amor, el rubio se volteó a verla asombrado, después de tantos años de conocerla era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir una cosa semejante

\- ¿Te sientes bien princesa?

\- Claro ahora tengo en mente otra cosa y no es precisamente comida Albert, el rubio sonreía con picardía al escucharla

\- Primero a reponer las energías preciosa, tomándola por la cintura la condujo a la cocina

Ya en la cocina Albert buscando encontró, pollo al horno, puré de papas y una ensalada, mientras el se disponía a calentar todo Candy aprovechaba para sacar varios limones en la nevera y los picó en cuatro porciones

\- Amor date prisa por favor, decía cada cinco minutos la rubia con impaciencia, una vez calentado el pollo, el rubio se dispuso a servir dos generosos planos de comida

La rubia comía sin hablar, lo que le parecía extraño a su esposa, ella devoro lo que tenía en su plato y luego se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la cocina mientras se acariciaba el vientre con ambas manos

\- ¿Te sientes mal princesa? Preguntó preocupado el rubio

\- No, solo estoy impaciente Albert ¿ya terminaste?

\- Mejor vamos a descansar amor, no quiero que te fatigues

\- Quiero una rebanada de pastel con mucho helado, ohhh mejor que sean dos rebanadas Albert

\- Dame un segundo, y lo sirvo pero lo llevamos a la habitación ¿ok?

\- Si muy bien, mientras el rubio servía el postre la rubia camino a toda prisa hasta el estudio y tomo la botella de tequila Junto con un vaso y los metió en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, y subió a su habitación de lo más risueña

Al terminar de servir la ración de helado, Albert se asustó y sin pensarlo mucho corrió escaleras arribas buscando a su esposa

\- ¿Candy amor estas aquí?

\- Si, acá en el baño es que me urgía ya no aguante, coloca mi torta en la mesita ya voy

\- Ammmm tomate tu tiempo amor, voy por un par de cucharillas, no me tardo nada, en ese momento regresó a la cocina a buscar los dos platos que había dejado en el mesón, regresó a su habitación a tiempo de ver a su esposa salir risueña del baño

\- Ven cielo siéntate acá decía palmeando la cama - ¿Tu Recuerdas lo que hablamos de los antojos?

\- Claro cielo eso fue temprano

\- Bueno ya se como satisfacer mi antojo de tequila sin perjudicar a nuestro bebé, el rubio la veía expectante, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia ya que no quería hacerla llorar

\- Explicame Candy, pero puedes irte olvidando de beber tequila

\- Es que no me lo voy a beber yo sino tu cielo, Albert abrió muchísimo los ojos

Continuará...


End file.
